


Ahora y para siempre

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Feelings, France (Country), Hotels, M/M, Nostalgia, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Si piensas que el sexo sea una buena manera de distraerme, Yuya...”“No, no es que quiera distraerte. Sólo es que pensaba que podríamos aprovechar, hasta que estamos aquí. Tenemos la cama matrimonial, ¿no? Es nuestra última noche aquí, yo...” se mordió un labio, empujándose más contra de él. “Me gustaría, eso es todo.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Ahora y para siempre

**Ahora y para siempre**

“No llores, ¡que te veo!” dijo Yuya al girarse hacia la cama.

Yuri estaba tumbado en el colchón, la cara contra la almohada, pero aun así podía ver sus ojos, sin duda húmedos.

“No estoy llorando, tonto.” se quejó el menor, girándose para hundir enteramente la cara en el tejido, de manera que el mayor no pudiera verlo.

Yuya suspiró, volviendo a escribir en el diario.

Miraba la tinta en el papel como si no tuviera éxito de focalizarse, ni de realizar lo que estaba escribiendo.

Esa era probablemente la única vez cuando había escrito lo que realmente pensaba, sin ser obligado a poner freno al bolígrafo, dejándose llevar por lo que había sentido durante el día.

No quería que Yuya llorara, pero tampoco él estaba exactamente feliz a la idea de tener que dejar la Francia el día siguiente.

Dejó momentáneamente lo que estaba haciendo, dirigiéndose hacia su novio y sentándose a su lado en la cama.

Metió una mano bajo la manta, encontrando el borde de su camiseta y poniéndose despacio a acariciarle la espalda, feliz de no ser rechazado.

“¿Quieres hablar, cariño?” le preguntó, bajándose para darle un beso en el cuello.

Yuri se sentó de vuelta, mostrando los ojos efectivamente húmedos, la expresión enojada.

“No quiero irme.” dijo sólo, dejando recaer los brazos en las sábanas, mirando a Yuya y encogiéndose de hombros. “Lo sé, lo sé, suena infantil. Pero, de verdad Yuya, ¿no eres triste del hecho que tenemos que ir? Piensa en cuanto nos divertimos, en cuanto...” sonrojó un poco. “En cuanto estuvimos bien juntos. No quiero que acabe.” concluyó, desplazándose atrás y dejándose ir contra el mayor, dejando que lo envolviera en los brazos, empezando a acariciarlo delicadamente.

Yuya no sabía qué contestar, de verdad.

Tampoco él estaba muy entusiasta del hecho de partir.

Había sido una semana tan relajante, y raramente recordaba de haberse sentido así en Japón, cuando siempre había algo en que pensar, siempre algo de que ocuparse.

En vez estaba allí, con Yuri, y sentía que podía tranquilamente decidir de quedarse allí toda la vida, sin tener arrepentimientos.

No, no le apetecía consolarlo, sintiéndose de la misma manera que él.

Lo apretó más contra de sí, quedándose en silencio.

Le besó una sien, subiendo con las yemas en su pierna hasta que no llegó a su camiseta, dejando que deslizaran debajo, arriba hacia su pecho, hasta que no le pellizcó jocosamente un pezón.

Yuri gimió bajo, pronto mordiéndose un labio.

“Si piensas que el sexo sea una buena manera de distraerme, Yuya...” dejó la frase abierta, mientras el mayor reía.

“No, no es que quiera distraerte. Sólo es que pensaba que podríamos aprovechar, hasta que estamos aquí. Tenemos la cama matrimonial, ¿no? Es nuestra última noche aquí, yo...” se mordió un labio, empujándose más contra de él. “Me gustaría, eso es todo.” acabó, volviendo a vagar con la mano en el pecho del menor.

Yuri no protestó ni consintió. Sólo cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las caricias de Yuya, extendiéndose al encuentro de sus manos.

Takaki llevó de vuelta los dedos al borde de la camiseta, quitándosela despacio; se tomó unos segundos para mirar ese cuerpo de que estaba enamorado, encontrándolo como siempre más hermoso que la vez anterior, teniendo gana al mismo tiempo de tomarlo y hacerle el amor, así como de jugar con eso, provocándolo, hacerse suplicar si hubiera sido necesario.

Lo hizo sentar, dejando que su espalda adhiriera contra su pecho, y se puso a torturarle la nuca y el cuello con besos, mientras las manos se movían sin parar en él, acariciándole las caderas y los brazos, subiendo a la cara y entre el pelo y luego volviendo abajo, rozando apenas el ingle todavía cubierto por su ropa, lo bastante para provocarlo.

Yuri había dejado de ser indiferente, y se ofrecía a esas manos y esas caricias, agitándose entre las piernas de su novio, inclinando la cabeza en su hombro, rozándolo con los labios en la mandíbula, en busca de cualquiera contacto pudiera obtener.

“Pensabas que hubieras dicho que no iba a distraerte con el sexo.” murmuró Yuya, burlándose de él.

Chinen sonrió, cogiéndole firme la mano, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos y llevándola bajo sus jeans y bóxeres, en directo contacto con su erección.

“Es verdad. Y de hecho todavía no olvidé que no tengo gana de dejar la Francia.” le dijo, con aire malicioso. “Pero estoy seguro que si te esfuerzas, puedes tener éxito de hacerme olvidar como me llamo, Takaki.”

Yuya estaba sólo esperando el desafío.

Envolvió la palma alrededor del sexo del menor, moviendo la mano cómo podía con la constricción de la ropa, pues le deshizo los jeans mientras Yuri se los quitaba rápido, determinando en ayudarlo.

Yuya siguió tocándolo, y mejor, apoyándole el mentón en un hombro, estudiando con cuidado cada movimiento de Yuri para ir al encuentro de su mano, viéndolo agitarse mientras llevaba un brazo detrás de sí, la mano a la nuca del mayor para que moviera la cara hacia la suya, y luego lo besó.

Takaki saboreó esos labios como si fuera la última vez, buscando cada sensación, concentrándose en cada detalle insignificante, y descubriendo muchos particulares mínimos que le hicieron amar besarlo aún más.

Le gustó sentir como los labios de Yuri parecían modelarse contra los suyos, su aliento suave, casi aguantado, la lengua que lo buscaba de manera casi agitada en reflexión de las acciones de su cuerpo, que todavía no encontraba paz bajo sus manos.

Estaba bien, Yuya, y querría poder haber inmortalizado esa sensación y seguir viviéndola para siempre, pero sabía bien cuanto fuera necesario por ambos que en ese momento siguiera adelante.

Dejó de tocar a Yuri, y el menor se giró hacia él, irritado por la improvisa falta de contacto; se arrodilló entre sus piernas, llevándole las manos detrás del cuello y besándolo otra vez, sonriéndole malicioso antes de bajar la boca en su pecho, obligándolo a tumbarse, yendo más y más abajo hasta que su lengua no fue en contacto directo con la erección del mayor.

Yuya lo vio mirarlo la enésima vez, satisfecho por las reacciones de su cuerpo, antes de envolverlo enteramente en la boca, haciendo los mismos movimientos a que estaba acostumbrado, y que seguían haciéndolo enloquecer.

“Pensaba de deber ser yo a hacerte olvidar cómo te llamas, Yu.” ironizó, la voz excitada.

El menor se levantó, sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros.

“A su debido tiempo.” comentó, volviendo a su trabajo, las manos en sus piernas y la lengua que jugaba con su sexo, corriéndolo por la entera longitud, deteniéndose en la punta para tomarlo de vuelta en boca, bajándose hasta la base hasta que Yuya no sintió la abertura de la garganta del menor apretarse a su alrededor.

Sintiéndose a punto de ceder, le cogió los hombros, obligándolo a levantarse.

Respiraba de manera irregular, y sabía qué el menor se había dado cuenta de haberlo llevado al límite, y que estaba muy satisfecho con eso.

Determinado en devolverle el favor, lo cogió bajo los brazos, haciéndolo tumbar contra el colchón y poniéndose encima a él, abriéndole las piernas con un gesto casi brusco de las manos.

Se bajó con la boca en busca de su abertura, pasando la lengua encima con movimientos circulares, suaves, alcanzándola con los dedos y empezando a penetrarlo, sintiendo su cuerpo agitarse, extenderse hacia su boca y su mano, pidiendo más de eso.

Yuya lo preparó lo necesario, deteniéndose unos momentos antes de alejarse, oyéndolo gemir de desacuerdo.

Lo miró, pasándole la mano en la cara, sonriéndole y encontrándolo lo más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida.

Luego le tomó una pierna y se la llevó encima al hombro, mientras Yuri llevaba la otra detrás de su espalda, empujando contra la erección del mayor.

Yuya respiró hondo y empezó a penetrarlo; en principio despacio, tratando de no hacerle daño mientras lo sentía abrirse a su alrededor, luego sintiéndose incapaz de resistir lo tomó enteramente, hundiendo dentro de su cuerpo, sintiéndolo gritar bajo y teniendo que luchar contra sí mismo para no empezar a moverse pronto, fuera de sí por esa prensa estrecha, hirviente que lo envolvía.

Cuando vio los rasgos de la cara de Yuri relajarse, se puso a moverse.

Salió casi enteramente de él, antes de volver a empujar adentro, y luego una y otra vez, rápido, sintiéndose demasiado allá para poder pensar de tomárselo con calma.

Adoraba sentir el cuerpo de Yuri debajo y alrededor del suyo, adoraba oírlo gemir, inclinar la cabeza, buscar un punto de apoyo en las sábanas mientras se movía contra de él, como si no pudiera evitarlo.

Le apretó una mano en el muslo para mantenerlo quieto, y llevó la otra a su cadera, hundiendo las uñas en la piel, buscando así un desahogo por la tensión que sentía, algo que no lo hiciera correr demasiado pronto.

Después de unos minutos llevó de vuelta la mano a su erección, masturbándolo rápido, con cuidado, apretando la palma en él hasta que no lo sintió hacerse más estrecho alrededor de su sexo, mientras todo su cuerpo se tendía y finalmente llegaba al orgasmo, ensuciando la mano de Yuya y su estómago.

El mayor se quedó unos momentos mirándolo fijo, encantado, antes de volver a moverse con más urgencia dentro de él, corriéndose, vaciándose dentro ese cuerpo hirviente que todavía sentía envolverlo, más apretado que antes.

Le tomó todo su control para no desmayarse contra de él; después de unos minutos, habiéndose recuperado por el orgasmo, salió de él, tumbándose a su lado y cerrando brevemente los ojos, volviendo pronto a mirarlo, enteramente relajado.

Pasó un brazo detrás de su espalda, tirándolo contra de sí, la cabeza abandonada en su pecho.

Se puso a acariciarle despacio un hombro, enteramente satisfecho por ese momento.

“Hiciste un buen trabajo.” bromó Yuri, girándose y besándole una clavícula. “Pero no está suficiente para hacerme olvidar que no tengo gana de irme de aquí.” añadió.

Takaki suspiró, abrazándolo más fuerte.

“Yo tampoco quiero irme, cariño.” le dijo. “Ni puedo hacernos quedar aquí. Pero...” se mordió un labio, suspirando. “Puedo decirte que voy a tratar de tener momentos para nosotros cuando volveremos a casa. Sólo tú y yo, así. Como esta noche. No necesitamos estar en Francia por eso, ¿no?”

Vio a Yuri sonreír suavemente, antes de cerrar los ojos y acurrucarse contra de él, aparentemente contento.

“¿Prometes?” murmuró, la voz que mostraba que estaba a punto de ceder al sueño.

“Prometo.”

“Pues vale. Sólo necesito estar contigo, Yuu, no me hace falta nada más.” concluyó, regodeándose en su abrazo.

Yuya sonrió, feliz.

Siguió teniéndolo contra de sí esperando que se durmiera, siguiendo a acariciarlo despacio. Se quedó mirándolo, perdido en sus sueños, esperando que soñara de los dos de ellos, antes de bajarse un poco para besarle una sien.

Cuando finalmente se durmió, lo dejó ir delicadamente, levantándose por la cama, cuidado de no despertarlo, y volviendo al escritorio.

Lo que había escrito antes estaba todavía allí, y ahora tenía más sentido, y Yuya tenía más gana de escribir en la hoja lo que sentía, sin restricciones.

 _Daisuki_.

Sonrió, mirando la tinta secarse pronto en la página, fijándose allí, donde iba a quedarse.

Y luego volvió en la cama con su novio, feliz.

No importaba donde se encontraran, que fuera la Francia o el Japón.

Lo amaba. Dondequiera fueran. 


End file.
